The Gierdano family Meets The Pack From La Push
by hardy101
Summary: Cecilla is an Italian princess who moves to Forks Washington after her mom died. She never knew that the fairy tails she read when she was young were true. Follow her on her journey when a certin wolf happens to imprints on a famous mobster daughter.
1. character  list

Name: Cecilia Giordano

Age: 18 Eye Color: Ocean blue Hair Color/Length : Long Black curly hair

Sky Color: white/tan Heritage: Full Italian

Personalty: Stubborn but also a tough girl, stands up for what she believes in

Siblings: brother & sister

Name: Jayden Giordano

Age: 16 Eye color: light brown (hazel) Hair Color/Length: short spikyish black hair

Skin color: white sorta tan Heritage: full Italian

Personality: Very protective of his sisters but also loves to crack jokes

siblings :younger brother to Cecillia but older brother to Aubrey

Name: Aubrey Gierdano

Age: 10 Eye color: Hazel Hair Color/ Length: long auburn hair (looks more like mother)

Skin Color: white sorta tan Heritage: FULL Italian

Personality: Looks up to her older sister, shy when you first meet her, but very out going when you get to know her more

Name: Wyatt

Age: 3 Eye color: ocean blue Hair color: short black curly hair

Skin color: white/tan Heritage: full Italian

Personality: A typical 3year old , calls Cecillia mommy

Name: Annabel Gierdano

Age: 34 Eye Color: ocean blue Hair color: long curly auburn hair

Skin color: white/tan Heritage: Irish/Italian

Personality: loves her kids

(DEAD)

Name: Palatino Gierdano

Age: 37 Eye color: hazel brown Hair color/Length: short black hair

Skin Color: white/tan Heritage: full Italian

Personalty: loving but is very protective of his kids especially Cecillia misses his dead wife

In the mob


	2. Chapter 1 : good bye cali hello hell

**Tittle : The Gierdano family Meets The Pack From La Push**

**Chapter one: Good bye California Hello Hell**

Well I guess I should first start off this story telling you my name, and a little about me.

My name is Cecilia Gierdano. I live in California with my little brother, father, sister and my beautiful son. My dad is a big mobster so we are very wealthy I guess you could say. I am 19 years old. My mom had me at a young age and she also died at a young age. After my mother's death my dad decided it was time to move. Time for a new change as he calls it when really all he is doing is running away from all the memories of my mother. Don't get me wrong I love change but not when that change is taken me and my family half way across the world. Enough of me bitching like a little rich girl. I never knew what love was or that the little bedtime stories our parents used to tell us when we were little were true until I moved to Forks Washington and met a group of guys in La Push enjoy my story.

**Cecilia's POV**

I was finishing packing when something fell off my dresser. I looked down and saw a picture of my mom pushing me on the swing I smiled as I remember it like it was just yesterday.

-**FLASHBACK-**

Gigi was washing dishes when she heard her daughter call out to her.

"Momma come play." 5 year old Cecilia begged her mother.

"Coming darling" Gigi answered her daughter as she wiped her wet hands on her dress and walked out to the garden.

"Hmm where is my beautiful baby girl I heard her calling my name but I don't see her." Gigi said out loud when she walked into the garden and didn't see her daughter.

She heard a giggle. Gigi smiled and started to head towards the noise.

"Hmmm could she be here?" Gigi said as she peaked behind the slide to see her daughter hiding.

"I found you." Gigi said

"Mama you found me." Cecilia said as she clapped her hands and jumped into her mothers arms.

"Yes I did _mia bella figlia._" Gigi said with her thick accent as she held her daughter close.

"What would you like to do now _mi amor?_" Gigi asked her daughter as she moved the black locks out of her eyes.

"Swings" Cecilia happily singed.

"Swings it is." Gigi said as she walked her daughter towards the swing. She let the five year old down and watched as she sprinted off toward the swing set.

"Mama push." Cecilia said as her little feet could not reach the ground when she sat down on the swings. Gigi smiled as she walked behind her daughter and started to push her.

"Higher mama higher." Cecilia chanted as she giggled. Gigi pushed her daughter higher and higher.

"_Mi amor_ where are you?" Cecilia's father called out to his wife.

"The backyard darling." Gigi answered back as she saw her beautiful daughter smiling.

"There's my two favorite girls." Palatino said as he walked into the backyard. He smiled as he took off his suit jacket and his hat and walked over towards his wife.

"Cecilia push your legs baby." Gigi said as she was now in front watching her daughter.

"Hello beautiful." Palatino said as he snaked his arms around Gigi's waist.

"Hello darling how was work?" Gigi asked as she watched her daughter's long black curly hair swing back and fourth.

"Tiring" he replied

"Daddy look at me." Cecilia yelled to get her fathers attention.

"You're flying babydoll." He said as he put his head on Gigi's shoulder and watched his little girl fly on the swings.

- **END OF FLASHBACK**-

I wiped the tear away from my eyes as I heard someone clearing their throat.

"_Mia bella nipote quello che __è?__ sbagliato._" My grandfather asked as he saw me crying he looked down and saw the picture.

"Come here" He said as he opened his arms up. I sprinted towards him as he held me tight.

"You're looking more and more like your mother each day." He said as ran his hands through my hair.

"I miss her so much _nonno._" I whispered as the tears wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes.

"We all do darling." He said as he let go of me and looked into my eyes. He was about to say something when.

"Momma" A little voice said as I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked and smiled at my little man.

"Up up" He said as he held his hands up. I smiled as I picked him up.

"Up up and away." I said as I twirled him around.

"T_empo di caro di Cecilia per andare._" My father called from down stairs. I sighed and I looked at my grandfather.

_"Lei ha bisogno di non solo essere forte per Suo fratello e sorelle ma anche il Suo Cecilia di figlio_" My grandfather said as he kissed my cheek then looked at Wyatt in my arms.

I nodded as he handed me the last bag then we made our way down the stairs.

"There's my _graziosa ragazza. _" My father said in his thick Italian accent. I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine dad?" My father asked my grandfather.

"Yes son" My grandfather told my dad.

"Remember what I told you." My grandfather said to me. I nodded and carried Wyatt to the car. I saw tony and Kenny waiting for us.

"Hey there Bella." Tony said to me. I blushed and started to put Wyatt in his car seat.

"_È? carino quando lei arrossisce_." Tony said from behind me.

"G_racias_" I said he smirked and nodded at me. I turned my attention towards the door to see my father holding Bri while Jay walked behind him.

"Hello _grande fratello_ you all ready?" I asked my little brother he smirked and nodded at me as he got into the car.

"What was all that about?" My father asked as he got into the driver side of the car.

"What?" I asked as I turned around to make sure Wyatt was okay.

"What did your grandfather say to you?" My father asked as he put his seatbelt on.

"Nothing dad" I said. He sighed and then put on a happy face.

"Okay we are all set?" My father said as everyone was in the car. Tony and Kenny were in the car behind us. I sighed as I stared out the window.

"I promise_ mi amor _you will love Forks." My father said as he cupped my cheek as we stopped at a red light.

"Just hang in there _mi amor._" My father replied with his eyes on the road I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"C_ioe_ California hello hell." I thought to my self as I closed my eyes.

**translations**

_mi amor -_**my love**

_grande fratello -_**little brother**

_È? carino quando lei arrossisce - _**your cute when you blush**

_Graziosa ragazza - _**pretty girl**

_bella - _**beautiful**

_cioe - _**bye**

_papa-_ **Daddy**

_tempo di caro di Cecilia per andare _- **Cecilia darling time to go**

_mia bella figlia_ - **my beautiful daughter**

_mia bella nipote quello che è? sbagliato _- **my beautiful grand daughter whats wrong**

_nonno_ - **grandpa**

_Author note _

_what do you think so far?_

_I had this come to me in a dream last night and I had to write it down, please show me love and I will post the second chapter where she meets the pack :p _

_xoxoxo_

_hardy101_


	3. Chapter 2: Maybe hell isnt so bad !

**Chapter 2: Maybe hell isn't too bad after all**

"DADDY ARE WE ALMOST THERE?" I heard my little sister whine. I opened my eyes to see nothing but trees.

"Yes babydoll look at the sign." My father said as he pointed to the sign.

"Welcome To Forks." The signed read.

"More like welcome to hell." I mumbled I heard my brother chuckle.

"Cecilia" My dad growled. I sighed and mumbled a sorry as we continue to drive. I closed my eyes again.

"Were here" My father said as he parked the car and got out. I opened my eyes and saw we were parked in front of a nice brick house.

"Go ahead go pick your rooms out." My dad said. Just then my brother and sister ran inside the house. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Wyatt out of his car seat.

"Could you truly to act like you like it here? For your brother and sister's sake." My dad said to me. I sighed and nodded as I walked inside the house to hear my brother and sister fighting down stairs. I walked down stairs to see a big basement that would be nice for my bed room. My father was walking in behind me.

"It's my room I saw it first." Bri yelled at my brother.

"So I'm older so I get it." Jayden yelled back.

"Thats where your both wrong." I said, they snapped their heads at me.

"It's my room." I said as I put Wyatt down.

"Dad!" Jayden and Bri yelled.

"Cecilia is the oldest and besides she needs a big space for her and Wyatt. Now go upstairs and look for your room, because this one is Cecilia's." My dad told the two now pouting kids. They growled and stomped upstairs. I chuckled.

"I had it built so back here can be Wyatt's room." My father said as he took me to the back where a door was. I opened the door and saw a nice sized bedroom that would be perfect for Wyatt.

"Here's your bathroom." My dad showed me to the other door. I smiled and turned towards my father.

"I love it _baboon!_" I yelled as I jumped into his arms and he smiled.

"Good now I want you to take your brother and sister to the store and stock up on food. While me and the guys get your rooms ready okay?" My dad asked me. I nodded and picked up Wyatt.

"Here" He said as he handed me his credit card.

"Don't go above 4 thousand if you can help it." He told me. I smirked and nodded my head as I walked upstairs with Wyatt in my arms.

"Jay, Bri lets go." I called up the stairs as I stood in the living room.

"Where are we going?" They yelled as they came running down the stairs.

"We need to go food shopping." I replied to them as I took the keys from my dads hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be safe mi amor." He told me. I nodded and walked outside to see Bri and Jay were following me.

"How much?" Jayden asked as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"Can't go above four thousand." I said as I put Wyatt in his car seat, and got into the driver side. Jayden smirked and we made out way towards the La Push supermarket.

"Uhh cellia you passed Forks market." My brother said as he pointed to the sign.

"I know" I said smirking he just shocked his head and leaned back into the seat.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay you both stay with me you hear me." I said to them as we stood in front of the supermarket to go inside.

"Okay" They mumbled.

"Jayden get a cart and make sure your sister's hand is on it at all times okay." I told my little brother he nodded and grabbed a cart I watched as Bri put her hand on the cart. I smiled as I grabbed a cart and put Wyatt in the seat part then walked into the store.

"Okay we need meat." I told the kids I was picking out different kinds of meat.

"Cecilia can we go get some snacks were bored." Bri whined I sighed.

"Fine but still with your brother you hear me" I warned them they both nodded and sprinted off towards the snack isle.

15 mins later I went looking for the two little trouble makers. I had everything we needed but junk food and drinks. I was looking for then when I saw them with their heads down in front of some guys. "Oh no" I mumbled as I made my way over there.

"_Cosa faceva anche_!" I hissed between my teeth they kept their head down. The group of guys snapped their heads up and all looked at me.

"I am so sorry I'll pay for what ever they did." I said as I glared at Jayden and Aubrey.

"It's cool." One guy said I looked up to find the source of the voice when I froze.

I felt something inside of me shift. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Tell me you didn't." A tall guy mumbled to the guy who was staring at me. All the guy could do was nod.

"Chiedere loro I loro nomi" My sister said in her thick Italian accent I blushed.

"I'm Cecilia this is my brother and sister Jayden and Aubrey and my son Wyatt." I said

"Son" The guys all said at the same time.

"Yup" I nodded as I smiled down at my son.

"Well my name is Sam this is Jared and that's Paul." The tall guy said as he smiled at me.

"Mama hungry." Wyatt baby voice said to me as he tugged at my shirt.

"Right. sorry, I have to finish shopping then I have to get home." I said to them.

"Aubrey, Jayden lets go." I told my younger siblings. They nodded and started to follow me.

"You must be new here. I've never seen you around here before." Paul said as he came up behind us. I blushed as we went into the soda isle.

"Okay 3 sodas for each of you thats it." I told them they nodded and spread out to get their favorite drinks.

"Yeah I'm new I just moved to Forks today." I said as I bent down to get Mountain Dew code red. I then picked out a big gallon of Arizona ice tea and a 24 pack of Monster. I then picked up a case of green tea in a bottles.

"Hey you said three." Bri said as she came and put her sodas in the cart.

"Hush I'm older." I said she glared and Paul chuckled. I almost forgot he was there.

"Well I was uh wondering if you wanted to uh.." He stuttered.

"Paul just say it." I said as we walked down and grabbed loads and loads of snacks.

"Uh would you uh like to ahem go on a date with me?" Paul said as he cleared his throat I smiled.

"I barley know you." I said as I hide my blush. I wasn't going to let him think I was easy.

"Well see if you go on a date with me then you can get to know me it's a win win." He said as he stepped in front of me and I smiled.

"Win win for who?" I asked as started to pick out snacks.

"Well it's a win for me because I get to take a beautiful girl out on a date. And it's a win for you because you get to know me better." He said as he smirked.

"What makes you think I wanna go on a date with you." I teased as we made out way to the cashier.

"I can see it in your eyes." He whispered in my ear and I froze.

"Say yes I'll make it worth your while." He said as he kissed my neck and I held in a moan.

"Y-yes" I stuttered and he smirked.

"Here's my number text me." Paul said as he heard his friend whistle indicating they were leaving. I nodded and put the number into my pocket and watched him walk away.

"I'll see you soon beautiful." He called out. I blushed even more.

"Miss the total is 3 thousand and four hundred dollars." The guy said. I smirked and looked at Jayden as I slide the card through the little box thingy.

"Thank you and have a good day." He said I nodded as we put out bags into the car. I looked into my rearview mirror to see Bri smirking.

"What" I asked

"Lei frantuma completamente su lui." She said I blushed.

"Hush you." I replied as we pulled up towards the house.

"Daddy I need help." I called out as I carried a couple of bags in with Wyatt in my arms.

"Coming darling." He replied from upstairs. He and the boys came down and helped with all the bags. Finally after we had everything put away, he turned and looked at me.

"How much?" He asked

"Three thousand and four hundred." I replied as I smirked at him.

"Your lucky." He mumbled.

"Mhm what ever. I'm going down stairs to relax I'm tired." I called out as I picked up Wyatt and carried him towards the basement. I gasped as I saw everything was seat up all nice and pretty. I put Wyatt down on the bed as I laid down. I then remembered I had the number in my pocket. I pulled it out and typed it into my phone.

"Hey it's Cecilia.." I text to him. I waited for a reply.

"Hello beautiful" He replied back I blushed as I started to type a response back.

"Hey handsome what are you doing?" I quickly wrote down then hit send. I waited a couple minutes to see if he would reply. I decided to get changed. I was taking off my bra when he wrote back.

"Just got home and can't get my mind off this girl." The message read. I gasped. Did he meet someone else? _Why do you care_ I thought to my self. _because I like him_. I answered my self. I sighed and put my pjs on the laid down on my bed.

"And who is that?" I hit send then picked up Wyatt.

"Okay little man time for bed." I said as I opened his door and put him in the crib.

"Sleep tight my handsome boy." I said as I kissed his cheek and put on his wolf nightlight. I shut the door leaving it opened half way. Then I made my way to my bed when my phone vibrated.

"You" He replied to me. I blushed. We spent the next 3 hours texting. When we finally decided at 4:30 in the morning it was time for sleep. So I put my phone down and shut off my light.

"Maybe hell isn't too bad after all." Was my last thought before darkness took over my body.

_Baboon- _**daddy**

_Chiedere loro I loro nomi -_** ask them their names**

_lei frantuma completamente su lui - _**your so crushing on him**

_mi amor - _**my love**

_cosa faceva anche! - _**what did you too do!**


	4. Chapter 4

My lovely fans. I'm sorry this isn't an update but a lot is going on in my RL. My dad had a knee replacement done so I'm taking care of him. Along with taking classes on line at night for college. I also have a job. So things are a bit crazy right now.

I promise to update soon. So, please don't give up on me.


End file.
